


Gold Knight

by Nakigaharas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakigaharas/pseuds/Nakigaharas
Summary: Even before conquering his Gold Cloth, Shura had always been Aphrodite's sole and particular knight, protecting him from any and all harm that could ever cross his way.And now, years later, he still remained as such. Not out of obligation,  however, but of his own desire to defend the one who had captured his heart, successfully so, since the very beginning.





	Gold Knight

It was late at night, and Aphrodite had spent an unusual day cleaning and organizing his temple, for it was needed and there was little he was required to do otherwise. The few days he would have like this shouldn't be taken for granted, and he would — mostly — put them to a good use.

Once he was at last finished, a familiar presence was felt, and then equally familiar steps followed. Aphrodite directed himself to the hallway of his temple, and smiled subtly to see that his small prediction of sorts was correct.

“Shura,” he greeted him with a gentle smile, as the other approached him and ceased his steps once he was close enough.

“Aphrodite.”

“Are you going to see the Grand Pope?” He asked lightly, nonchalantly. But something gained his attention, and his gaze fell upon Shura’s arm, one that held a visible injury. His expression changed as he gazed at him.

“I'm fine.” he said simply, with his deep voice low as ever, cutting Aphrodite’s response before he could even begin to speak. “Yes, I have to report the events of my mission.”

Aphrodite sighed. The cut was not too severe, but did require some attention.

“You are not going anywhere until I have tended your wounds.” Aphrodite knew Shura was overly stubborn, but before he could say anything, he continued. “Or you would like to have the Pope witnessing them like this?”

Shura narrowed his eyes, and left out a low sigh. The other, in return, gave him a short smile. Small victories.

“Come in.”

Aphrodite led the way to his private chambers, where he had quite a few medicine utensils. No one dressed wounds as perfectly as he did, not even the sanctuary maidens whose job was solely to treat the wounded.

“Sit down while I get what I need and remove your chest and arms armor.”

Shura obeyed silently, sitting in a bench, careful enough not to touch his injured arm whilst he took off parts of his cloth. After a moment, the upper part of his body was bare, and even his helmet had been removed as well. There was no need to keep it for the time being.

Aphrodite placed what he would need atop of a nearby table, and found himself a tad surprised upon seeing that even on the chest Shura had a few bruises that would also require some attention. His lower lip too, seemed to have a small cut on it.

In any case, he would start by the bleeding arm. He began to clean the wound as gently as he could, and Shura didn't let out a sound of complaint or pain. He was silent and composed as he always was. It felt nostalgic, this scenario, and the thought of it brought a sweet smile to Aphrodite’s rosy lips.

“That reminds me,” he started, his eyes focused on the wound as he proceeded to clean it. “When we were children, and you thought I was a girl. Then, you would always fight through the fights others would pick with me. And I would tend your wounds like this, in the rare occasions they would manage to actually hurt you. Do you remember?”

Shura’s eyes fell on Aphrodite’s countenance, and then a ghost of a short smile crossed Shura’s lips, very faint and discreet, but sincere.

“I made an oath in which I swore to protect you. Even though later on I found that you were more than perfectly capable on your own.”

“Yes,” Aphrodite chuckled, now disinfecting the wound as careful and delicate as before. Shura didn't wince once. “I was very honored to have such a strong knight willing to protect me, though.”

“At the time you looked much like a damsel that would often get in distress. Or so I thought.”

“And don't I now?”

“Yes.” Shura said, without hesitating. “But I know what you are capable of.” Their gaze met at those words. “You are not that trembling child who would get in my bed because you were afraid of monsters under your own anymore.”

Aphrodite’s eyes widened, and he even flushed a tad, concealing his flustered cheeks by turning around to retrieve the bandage to patch up Shura’s arm. It was a veridical statement, but embarrassing nonetheless.

“That much is true… but sneaking in your bed makes for good memories. You would always keep me close to you, and were patient enough to assure my paranoid mind that there was no such a thing. And if there ever was, you would be there to fight them off for me so they would never bother me again.” He smiled briefly, and finished wrapping Shura’s arm up. “It made me feel very safe. I treasure those memories.”

With a piece of cotton, Aphrodite started tending the cut on Shura’s lip, and the scent of the Pisces’ hair and skin was always something that felt extremely intoxicating to the Capricorn, in the best way possible. Shura’s eyes didn't leave Aphrodite’s face for a second.

“When we were teenagers, some things changed,” Shura started, and Aphrodite met his gaze. “You would visit my bed for different reasons.”

Aphrodite’s cheeks acquired a slight rosy hue once more at the statement, one he couldn't hide this time. Shura was always straightforward, but not on those matters. It… bewildered him.

“Why, yes. We were curious at the time, with hormones flaring up.” There was a discreet smile on his rosy lips. “And afterwards… to the present moment, I suppose it became a silent agreement, for when the mood strikes…”

Shura nodded, and wrapped his good arm around Aphrodite’s waist loosely, but in a possessive form, bringing him closer. Aphrodite smiled, understanding all too well the ambiguous gesture, and lowered himself by bending a bit so he could press his lips onto Shura's forehead softly, yet too briefly for his liking.

“That's not the best time to consider such things.” Aphrodite said, and stroke his hair, burying his manicured fingers in Shura’s thick locks. “You have to take care of those wounds and rest first. You are the most welcome to stay here for the night, if you wish.”

Shura did not ponder over it for long.

“... I might take on your offer.”

“Good.” He smiled in a pleased manner, looking at him. “Would you like to eat something? I will give you a painkiller for those wounds.”

Shura simply shook his head once and stood up; his taller stature automatically towered above Aphrodite’s slightly smaller one.

“That will not be needed. They’re not hurting anymore.”

“You’ve always been like this…” He muttered, giving him a little smile. “If you would like to wash yourself first, you know where the the bath room is; You’ll find a spare towel in the cabinet there. Do let me know if you would require some aid not to dampen your bandages.”

Shura said nothing as he went towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He wouldn’t take long; it’s not like it was his first time in such a predicament.

Aphrodite took the opportunity to tidy his bedroom in the meanwhile, before changing into something more comfortable and leaving Shura an option of clean clothes that were… Shura’s own, from previous times he had stayed over.

The Capricorn left the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist not too long after, with his olive skin still moist, and small droplets of water running down the curves of his abdomen. It was a sight to behold, Aphrodite thought, but no matter how much intimacy they had between one another, it still felt a tad embarrassing to stare so shamelessly, thus he averted his gaze, and began to brush his long and blonde locks slowly.

“Are those mine?” Shura enquired, holding up the pair of black sweatpants, finding a certain resemblance in them.

“Yes. You left them here once, so I kept them clean for the time you would might need them again.”

“I was unaware you were expecting my presence.”

“Well, we never know, do we?” Aphrodite retorted, observing him now as Shura put only the pants on, leaving the shirt and the towel above the back of a nearby chair. “It’s not like your visits here are a rare sight.”

Aphrodite laid down on his bed after placing his hair brush atop the nightstand, and carefully Shura followed, laying by his side, being mindful of his injured arm. He rested his head on Aphrodite’s chest without saying a word, with his patched arm above his stomach.

Aphrodite was taken off guard, but did not mind. Shura was warm, and his weight on him actually felt good.

“You are like a little kid sometimes,” Aphrodite jested, bringing his fingers back to his hair.

Shura remained silent for a moment with his eyes shut, taking a deep breath through his nostrils, with the exhale fanning against Aphrodite’s neck, tickling the latter a bit. Everything felt beyond pleasant to Shura, now. It was in moment like this he was reminded of what he fought for, and the main reason he couldn’t ever die. Above all, he had someone he desired to protect; if said protection was needed or not was irrelevant. He did so out his own will and desire, not necessity.

“I missed your scent.” Shura sighed in delight. It made Aphrodite smile sheepishly.

“... I missed your warmth, and your presence.” He whispered, proceeding to caress his dark hair, moving his fingers to stroke his cheek. “You should rest, now. You have earned yourself a good night of sleep.”

With that said, Aphrodite pressed his lips against Shura’s hair lingeringly, still caressing his raven locks. But Shura wanted more, so he lifted his head afterwards, stealing a kiss from Aphrodite’s rosy lips. The Pisces could feel his cheeks warming up at the unexpected act, but said nothing to it. It was delightful, sometimes, to be caught off guard, and Shura seemed to be improving at doing so since last time they saw each other.

“Good night,” Shura murmured, getting comfortable with his cheek nestled against Aphrodite’s chest.

“Good night,” Aphrodite whispered quietly. “My most brave knight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but a small piece to show my love and adoration towards this ship that was and still is one of my favorites (the second one, I'd dare to say) from the SS universe♡
> 
> I hope it was an enjoyable reading, and let me know your thoughts on it if you will! I'm always interested to hear people's opinions on my works♡
> 
> Thank you for sparing a bit of your time to read it, and kudos/comments are always appreciated♡


End file.
